I Promise
by Electric Candlelight
Summary: The squad comes upon a lake and almost everyone wants to swim or clean themselves off---except for Reiben. Why?


Author's Note: Teehee. I laughed while I was writing this…I just can't see Reiben liking swimming/getting wet/lakes and other bodies of water. It's not like he had a pond to go swim in or something, he grew up in Brooklyn, after all. XD I'm the same way about lakes, it's gross to me. But oceans don't bother me. Just fresh water. Anyhow, please review, I quite enjoy feedback.

"Captain---I think we can take some time to swim. It's not like any of us have had the chance to bathe in days, anyways. You'll be doing us all a favor." Mellish stated, looking over at the small lake that they were approaching, then back at Miller. Reiben stood to the side with his arms folded across his chest, smoking.

Wade---the native Californian of the group—watched with an expression that clearly stated that he was for Mellish's idea. He hadn't been swimming in a long time. "Well, Captain, I don't have a problem with it—Mellish is right, I think it would be beneficial…" Upham, who was standing beside him, nodded and shrugged.

Miller sighed, looking around at the rest of the squad. "Alright. We'll set up camp here tonight, but be ready to leave at sunrise tomorrow morning." Wade smiled without showing his teeth, an upturned line across his face as he began to unbutton his shirt. Mellish grinned widely and Jackson shrugged, bending over and sticking a finger in the water to test the temperature.

"Not bad. I suppose I'll join y'all." His sedate, calm tone that edged on a Southern accent was pleasing to the ears of most, a stark contrast from the elongated nasal vowel shift possessed by a certain Richard Reiben. Perhaps it was the words spoken in said accents, but most were more fond of Jackson's voice.

"Alright. A regular party." Mellish smirked in amusement, the line of black hair above his upper lip curving with the smile. Wade smiled again as well, moving into the water without hesitation and beginning to swim when it was deep enough.

Moving about with efficient, gliding breast strokes, Upham vaguely reflected that his friend swam as easily as a fish, the lean shoulder blades gracefully and visibly moving with every slight movement. He seemed more focused on swimming and paddling about than cleaning himself.

Upham was chest deep in the water, running his hands through his hair, the black strands in a disarray, some sticking up and others straying and falling over his eyes. He was using soap, not shampoo---but it worked well enough to keep him clean.

Wade stopped, treading water and smiling in slight bemusement as he watched his friend before his attention turned to Reiben, who was watching those swimming with a dark, sulking look. "Why don't you swim, Reiben? The water's alright."

He raised both brows. "I don't have any desire to paddle around in water that's mostly animal piss and runoff." Reiben folded his arms across his chest, smoking, and continued to glare. Wade smiled slightly.

Upham froze mid-lather with a horrified expression at what he was hearing. Mellish began to bark with laughter at the entire situation in general. Horvath watched with a darkly sarcastic expression.

"Animals don't like to use the bathroom in the water, actually…" Wade said, shrugging. "And where would runoff come from? We're not in the city, Reiben…The water's perfectly clean, I promise." Upham began to continue washing his hair, seeming a little reassured.

"It's as brown as shit, Wade. I'm not swimming in that." Mellish laughed again, this time at the fact that Upham stopped washing his hair for the second time.

"Please, stop it!" Upham whimpered, his tone somewhat desperate. "Just until I finish washing my hair…!"

"You've swum in worse, Brooklyn." Jackson stated with a smile.

"Like what?" Reiben watched him with a sardonic look.

"Like sewers, probably."

Most of the squad broke into laughter. Even Miller, who wasn't swimming, churred with bemusement at the thought. Reiben wasn't amused and was irritated at being the laughing stock, even for a short time.

"I don't swim in sewers just because I'm from New York. Do you swim in the back of a Ford?" He raised a dark brow. Jackson shrugged, smiling.

"Suit yourself." Jackson shrugged before moving back into the deeper areas of the water, the sun glistening down on the translucent waves. Having finished washing his hair, Upham swam up to Wade with a concerned, troubled expression. His friend was easily floating on his back, the almost exact likeness of an otter.

"Do animals really…?"

"No, Upham, they don't like to go to the bathroom in water. I promise."


End file.
